Bara Hanasawa
Summary Bara Hanasawa is an Elite Ninja and one of the four kunoichis trained by Souha Sugiyado. A member of a former noble family fallen from grace, Bara specializes in infiltration, disguises, deception, camouflage and other recognition interference techniques. In combat, she is an assassin-type that sows confusion to then finish off the target with a single powerful attack. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A with Final Cannon Name: Bara Hanasawa Origin: When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Elite Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people's presences), Enhanced Senses (Has better hearing than normal humans and can track enemies in the dark by hearing), Stealth Mastery (Can move without making any audible footsteps, can hide her own presence), Acrobatics, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, master spy/infiltrator, minor resistance to fire/heat Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level with Final Cannon (Final Cannon can easily pierce through several pieces of a building's floor and blast apart a human body, Souha Sugiyado stated that Bara has firepower on the level of a tank or a fighter craft) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ combat speed (Able to fight Souha Sugiyado and the Shirazaya twins), up to Hypersonic attack speed (At max power Final Cannon fires at Mach 7.5) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level (Her ninja outfit allows Hoozuki to not be pierced by normal blades and rifle bullets) Stamina: At least above average Range: At least dozens of meters, likely higher with Final Cannon Standard Equipment: Serpent Monster, ninja outfit, poison antidote Intelligence: Above average, as an Elite Ninja Bara is an expert ninja and spy. Particularly she's an expert on deception, stealth, disguises, and assassination, being able to sneak up on Souha in a busy street without him being able to see her arrive or leave his side, convincingly impersonate other girls like Ouka or a national idol with her disguises. Souha has also remarked on Bara's seduction abilities, noting she could probably bring down an entire prestigious girl's school on her own if she were to transfer in Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninja Outfit: A type of skintight flesh-colored outfit worn by ninja under other clothing. It is made of special bulletproof and bladeproof spiderweb fibers dozens of times stronger than steel, so regular rifle bullets and blades cannot pierce it, although strong impacts can still be felt by the wearer. Besides protection from piercing attacks such as bullets and blades ninja outfits also provide some protection against flames. Ninja outfits include things like chemical winches made from a high-polymer water-absorbing gel or electric-potential-elastic belt cylinders to support the user's movements and increase their physical capabilities. Serpent Monster: Bara's main weapon, originally known as the Gorgon. Each of Bara’s ringlet curls has a powerful solenoid coil woven in, for a total of 18. Each of them acts as a coilgun that uses electromagnetism to launch a metal core. Bara can fire both subsonic and supersonic rounds out of these coilguns, and she can fire them individually or fire all 18 coilguns simultaneously in all directions. The coilguns are powered by a large-capacity lithium ion battery that Bara carries on her back hidden under her outer clothing. * Candy Needle: A type of special poison needles made by mixing various chemicals with melted sugar and iron sand before letting them harden. If stabbed by one, the target's own body heat will melt it and allow it to infect them. Even if they're deflected, the fragile needles are easily shattered into pieces smaller than glass shards that can enter the body through the mucous membranes of the eyes, nose, and mouth. In her fight with Souha Sugiyado Bara was shown to use a nonlethal poison, more akin to a powerful animal tranquilizer, of which even small amounts can immediately cause extreme pain, temporary blindness upon contact with the eyes, dizziness, etc; until they are knocked out. * Ringing Ears: Special darts designed to confuse people in a non-visual environment by producing ultrasonic waves with the special grooves carved into them that produce a sound similar to a dog whistle. * Pressurized Light: Metal powder with a low melting point such as zinc or lead is scattered around by her coilguns. Upon being heated by flames such as the ones from Ouka Kuhou's weapon, the powder will be painted across surfaces like a mirror, controlling light like the board reflectors in a photo studio. * Dizzy Eyes: A colorful powder carried in paper shells that can be fired by the coilguns to spread it on nearby surfaces like the floor and mess with the target's depth perception. * Final Cannon: Thick and heavy metal needles made of an ally that weaves depleted uranium into well-tempered steel. Bara can use the full power of her coilguns to fire these armor-piercing needles at Mach 7.5. Stealth: One of the most basic ninja techniques is learning how to move silently, and experienced ninja can move without producing audible footsteps. Additionally, ninjas learn to hide their own presence, making themselves harder to detect by people and even by other ninjas while sneaking around. Bara shows high skill in these types of techniques, being able to sneak up on her teacher and retired Hidden One Souha Sugiyado and disappear from his side on a busy street without him noticing her movements. She also shows considerable skill in using disguises, being able to impersonate a national top idol and her fellow Elite Ninja Ouka Kuhou in a double-layered disguise. Fighting in the Dark: A basic of ninja training is learning to fight in the dark, using their skill at sensing presences, gazes and using their other senses besides sight to navigate the darkness. Bara's method is based on her hearing. Chirping: A basic ninja technique to speak without being overheard by unwanted ears and keep secrets hidden from ordinary people, even when talking in the middle of a busy street. The user is able to whisper without moving their lips in a way that the sound vanishes into the surrounding sounds. No one outside of 3 meters can hear him and the average person won't make out the words even within that range. Even if the user's voice is recorded, the wavelengths of the background noise and their voice will match too closely to be decoded. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Cute Kunoichis Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Seduction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9